


Alpha

by Caroaimezoe, NeatTea



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Collaboration, collaboration artist/writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/pseuds/NeatTea
Summary: Leo has to make a choice in order to protect his family.
Comments: 93
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Neat Tea and I are doing a collab. Each chapter will have a comic page, illustrating the action, while I'm writing the narrative/introspection.

* * *

Maybe Splinter thought they didn’t notice at the time or that by now, they have forgotten it, but Leo does remember.

They have all mutated at the same time. It was an accident. For Splinter, it had been a degradation; from human, he turned mi-animal. For them, they turned from animals to mi-human. But at the time, this state of awareness wasn’t expected and they were lost. They were like babies and four babies boys or rather, four freaks weren’t something Splinter had wanted in his life.

They were confused and since this biggest creature was also confused, they had clung to him. Splinter had first tried to lose them, in the sewers tunnels where he had tried to hide his new self. But instinct had made Leo following him, because it was what looked the most like a parental figure to him. This creature knew things like what was happening to them. Perhaps he could provide care for them, Leonardo had believed and was instinctively looking for someone who could care for his siblings. His brothers had followed him. How foolish Leonardo had been, trying to save his family and without knowing it, pushing them into a tiger den.

After a day of hiding and seeking, they finally found a more spacious hide-out, an old station with a staff room. There was a sink and still running water, so at least they won’t die from thirst. But there was still hunger and this is the first use of them Splinter had thought of: eating them.

Leonardo still remembers the rat form, looming over them not even bothering to hide he had a knife, thinking they were stupid. He had already grabbed Raph’s leg and he still remembers his little brother’s shriek of horror. But then, out of a miracle, Donatello had read aloud a page from a 1953 Times magazine and Splinter had stopped his gesture.

If those turtles were able to talk and read on their own, that’s mean they were intelligent creatures. A rational being could be ordered around and be much more useful in the long run, then being a dinner.

Leo had only scattered memories of his childhood and how they build the lair. It was like if all his life had only been a long practice session, in the Dojo, repeating the same move, repeatedly, until his muscles screamed from the abuse. But stopping to move as Splinter ordered means to be hit by the cane or the bamboo stick and so, Leo was doing the move, again and again, trying to block the cries and wails of Michelangelo’s being beaten because he passed out.

Now they were fifteen years old, since a few weeks. Despite the lack of light and fresh air, they were growing. Leo had just gone through a growth spurt, making him taller and bigger than his brothers. He was still smaller than Master Splinter, but the gap was definitively shortening. 

When he would reach Master Splinter’s height and overpower his strength was something Leo looked forward to and the real goal of his dedication in the Dojo, contrary to what his Sensei was thinking. Lately, he felt restless and his over-training of his was a way to cope with his need to burn off energy and to get stronger and not to please Splinter by reaching his insanely high standard, but the rat didn’t notice since, anyway the Dojo was the place he was supposed to be all day, already.

They have all positions or rather, utilities in their household.

Donatello was a precious son. Lately, Master Splinter was careful to not hurt him too much. If he gets carried away and Don gets his head hit, who will maintain the lair: the electric heating, the power, and the security? Who will fix the broken appliance they found to make it work brand new? They have TV and the Internet, even if their use of it was controlled by their Sensei. If Don died or got too hurt, Master Splinter would lose this comfort that reminds him of his human life.

Mikey was less precious but still useful: he was the kitchen slavey. With what they manage to bring from their errand in the dark alleys, Mikey always managed to do something delicious, to Leo’s opinion. Master Splinter never complimented him about it; it was edible and nothing more, but if Mikey died, they would have a less good meal. 

Even if Leonardo wasn’t considering himself this way, he was also kind of precious he supposed. He was the one that got less harsh words at training. He knew his use: At Ninjutsu, Leo was the best and Ninjutsu was the thing their Sensei valued the most, over cooking skill or being a genius. Leo’s technique had turned flawless as well as his stamina with years of drills. But Leo guessed his best quality was that he was carefully obedient to Splinter’s orders and this is why master Splinter had appointed him leader, saying he ‘trusted Leonardo’s judgment’ a rare praise. The fact was that there was any other choice he could have made, Don had pointed out afterward; Leo was the alpha of their pack; he was a natural choice. 

This is a comment Donatello had once made aloud, that had angered Splinter and he had slapped Don across the face. He had shouted there was no such thing as an alpha, they only have a Master, him. Alpha was a term about animals and they weren’t animals. 

Because they were ninjas. 

And Ninjas with a mission, killing the Shredder. The first lesson had been how they could strike a deadly blow, when they were toddlers. Splinter had mercilessly trained them to turn their body into a lethal weapon and as they weren’t supposed to feel tiredness, he had wanted to forge their soul to have no pity. They weren’t human to feel such things as pity or love. But they weren’t animals either, according to the rat. So what are they?

Ninja, Splinter said.

As their Sensei had exhausted their body, to mold it to his liking, he had flooded their young minds about the evilness of Oroku Saki. Every day, their Master was making them pledge allegiance to him and vowed to kill the Shredder. Don sometimes murmured that cults and sects weren’t any different. Don knew as much because he read and used the Internet secretly. Splinter was controlling their access to information, to be sure they stayed mindless assassins, but it was forgetting intellectual Donatello’s curiosity and also, access to some mild pain-killer that conveniently hidden in his food by Mikey could make their Sensei sleep heavily. 

The Shredder had been the boogeyman of their youth, but also, Leo realized it now, the reason Master Splinter kept them alive. To kill his rival was Splinter’s obsession, but because of his appearance, he was alone, and the years after his mutation had weakened his body. He couldn’t achieve his goal alone and he knew it; this is why he needed tools that could carry his revenge, which means them.

But Master Splinter has a fourth son, or rather, a fourth instrument. And again, Raphael had found a way to anger him, obviously.

Raphael’s flaw was in everything, he was the second-best; he was good with a wrench and good with a pan or a skillet, but less than Don or Mikey. In the Dojo, he was giving them a hard time, only out bested by Leonardo. But this second position in everything was making Raph looking like expendable by the Sensei, even more since the only thing Raphael was truly outstanding was his insubordination.

Insubordination was exaggerated but it was how Splinter called it. On the battlefield, Raph could complain, he always ended following Leo’s lead. But for Master Splinter, the way Raph had rolled his eyes when he was in the middle of another speech about the Shredder had been inexcusable. 

They had been ordered to leave the Dojo. Don and Mikey didn’t stick around: they were scared. But Leonardo didn’t. He left the Dojo but remained next to the door, listening, livid as the beating was starting.

“You get fat on my food!” The sound of the cane hitting Raph sounded sharp and Leonardo winced as he was the one getting hit. It was such a cheap insult when Raph’s body was so toned. Admitting Raph was fat, it was thanks to Mikey’s cooking, not Splinter's.

“You live under my roof!” Another hit sounded and Leo by the noise could tell the skin had busted. His roof? Donnie had been the one making it functional!

“And you disrespect me?”

Raph was doing his best to not utter more than muffled cries but the rush of blood buzzed into the leader’s ears as his heart pounded into his chest. Raph could strike back, but alone, without his confiscated weapon, he couldn’t do too much damage. Raph didn’t restrain because of his respect, indeed. Raphael was afraid, but he was also waiting for something; an order, perhaps from someone he truly respects. Because respect was something that had to go to both sides. Splinter could ask for respect-or love for the matter-without giving any. 

“You dare to have an attitude when you are useless!”

The word struck Leo as they had been thrown to him. Raph was far from useless. Everyone has their use in their team, in their family. Raph was a second in command Leo trusted with his life!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Other insults were thrown as other blows, and Leo felt sick. Splinter has no right to punish Raphael and him, has no right to allow it to happen. How much his leader title was hollow struck him like a train. His job was to protect his brothers in a battle, but he had to turn powerless at home. He balled his fists, trembling with rage. He hated this feeling of endless violence; this spiral must end. He couldn’t bear with it, anymore, he thought. 

Leo had no idea since how long he was sitting there, living and shaking with helpless anger. He saw Mikey pecking his head and seeing Leo there, sneaking silently, shortly followed by Donatello. 

“What did he do?” Mikey asked since Raph’s crime had been so trivial than even them, in the same, didn’t notice. 

“Nothing...” Leo whispered furiously. “He just didn’t like the tone Raph said yes to his order to train and he supposedly rolled his eyes during his speech.” Supposed because what if Raph didn’t even do it on purpose and the old rat was looking for an excuse to vent off? It has been happening more and more lately. Leo wouldn’t be surprised if he ended Splinter had lied and invented all of it. 

“This is wrong ...he always punishes us for nothing...” Don murmured. A silence stretched between them for a moment, the noise of the beating in the background. “We could run away,” Donatello urged in a low voice. “I found on the sewer map a better spot, far from here. We could start living without him. We don’t need him.” Don’s voice was heavy with intent, locking his eyes with Leo. The leader got the hint, but it was easiest said than done.

“He will find us eventually.” Anger blurred Leo’s vision when he heard the snapping sound of another vicious hit and a cry of pain had not been able to hold back. “Something more drastic must be done.” He gazed at them intensely. “I don’t want you to live in terror he could come back. He must not come back,” the leader insisted, his voice filled with hatred.

“I could poison him,” Mikey suggested quietly, as he was offering to play a board game. “I’m already slipping crushed pills in his mashed potatoes. We could use poison instead.” The youngest glanced at Don, waiting for his scientific verdict. “This is how the human got rid of rodents, right?”

The leader darted his gaze on the genius as well, his focus on Donatello’s answer.

“He is a big rodent,” Donnie explained carefully, in a low voice. “We will need a heavy dose. I had nothing poisonous that had no smell or taste at the moment. Or, I can try to get arsenic on our next run, and we can give it to him in little dose for weeks…” he trailed off, watching the leader, monitoring his expression. “Eventually, he would die.”

“It’s too long.” Leo’s voice was a low, threatening rumble. “And if he notices, he will kill one of you. I can’t allow that.”

Leonardo knew that if Master Splinter would get that far than deliver a critical hit, it was unlikely he was his victim. Splinter valued his fighter skills and his leadership too much to lose what he considered his best asset. Leonardo never got to enjoy life enough to be afraid of death. But him gone, his brothers would fall apart. Not that Splinter cared about them, but then, who will kill Oroku Saki? Sometimes, Leo wondered what would happen from them, once their mission would be fulfilled. How Master Splinter planned to get rid of them? Or would he keep Don and Mikey as slaves to be able to savor a warm home and food? What about Raph and himself, then, when Master Splinter’s enemy will be dead? Who will deliver them of their own enemy, much more tangible and threatening than any Shredder?

“Nooooo! Let me go!” Raph’s scream of horror and pain kicked Leo out of it. What was happening now, he wondered, his heart leaping in his chest with anguish. Don and Mikey were both very pales, their eyes widened by fear. 

“Not the spiders!” Raph shouted in a shrill voice, apologizing and begging not to be locked in the closet. If Raphael was brave enough to bear with the beatings without crying, it wasn’t the same to be left alone, in the dark with his phobia. Even if Leo never was locked there, Raph had told him once about how there were spiders. He couldn’t see them, but he could feel them crawling on his skin in the dark, he had told Leo in a shaky breath. He couldn’t shake them off; there were too many of them and the closet was narrow. This closet terrorized Raphael and it was for him the worst punishment to be locked up there. It was even more inhuman considering what Raphael did to deserve it; nothing really. 

Don and Mikey both stared at Leo, probably thinking the same thing: it was beyond cruelty; it was a perversion. Their Master felt a twisted pleasure when he was able to make them cry or beg. Raph had been ruthlessly beaten already, when he had done nothing wrong. A beating obviously wasn’t enough for the rat. Raphael had put on too stoic of a front to his Master's blows. Splinter knew how much Raphael was afraid of spiders, and so had decided to drag the punishment into the realm of mental torture, to enjoy Raphael's fear instead of his pain. It was sickening.

Leo met Don’s look and understood its meaning. Leo was the alpha of their pack. They were counting on him to save Raph; to save all of them.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

“Please, please, let me out!” Raph begged, his voice muffled by the wooden closet door. “They are crawling on me! Please!” he wobbled.

It was so wrong and so upsetting to listen to Raphael’s pleas. His Raphael was fierce and bold and should not be terrorized for the caprice of a frustrated old man. Furthermore, when the old man was twice his size. His fists were feeling numb of how tensely he balled them and his vision seemed tainted with red.

“Leo?” one of his brothers urged in a low voice, trembling with anguish. 

This must be stopped. They were done living in fear and having to brace themselves whenever they got hit or verbally abused. Leo wasn’t sure if he did say the statement aloud, but he saw the silent nod of his younger brothers. Whatever he does, they would follow his lead.

He couldn’t wait to get as big as Splinter, he couldn’t wait for Don to get poison and Mikey to mix it in the food when Raph was sobbing in panic at the moment. Anyway, it wasn’t Don and Mikey’s duty to protect them. It was Leonardo’s. He was the alpha of their pack, a turtle pack that doesn’t need to be told what to do by a rat. Besides, Leo had been the foolish one following Splinter and obeying him for so long, in the hope he would care for his brothers.

His body moved on his own as he stormed in the Dojo. Leo, now nothing but a vessel to draw his swords upon the rat, exhaled deeply as he soundlessly approached what he once would’ve called master. His palms felt numb- in fact, his whole arm felt dead as he raised his katana without hesitation… it was as if a force was pulling his arm back. Though, the turtles’ Sensei snapped back, blocking the hit with his cane. Leo lingered on the thought of what gave him away… it’s not like he had anything better to think about other than slicing through the rat. Maybe it was his shadow. Or maybe he has been too loud. Anyway, it wasn’t important, what was important is to take their real enemy down. It had never been the Shredder.

“Leonardo!” Splinter bellowed, though, the dread in his tone didn’t stop Leo from putting more weight on his katana hold. In fact, it provoked him. “What are you doing? Stop this nonsense!” The rat’s brown eyes flashed threateningly. “I am your master!”

If Leo could still have doubts, they’d fly through the window from those words alone. If anything, they increased his determination to put an end to this reign of terror. 

“I have no master.” The turtle growled, his voice laced with malice.

Splinters’ eyes widened in shock from his son’s words and… for a split second, he lowered his guard. Leonardo used the beat of time to settle more strength into his arm to lower the cane. With his other hand, he drew the other sword strapped in his shell, striking hard and fast with no mercy at all… as Splinter himself taught him to do. 

Splinter took the hit on the shoulder, leaving a tremendous gash and dropped the closet key he had in his hand. Leonardo drew back his blade when he felt the resistance of bone. He struck back again, to slice into the leg. Splinter had fallen to his knees, though it wasn’t enough of a critical hit to hinder his awful glare. His former Sensei uttered a cry of pain and anger at the unexpected betrayal.

“You dare draw your sword against me?” he grunted through clenched teeth. “Who gave you those swords? Who taught how to use them? Ungrateful child!” Splinter hissed in pain, as the blood ran, damping his robe fabric. “You’ve made a grave mistake! Drop your katana right now and I may forgive you...” Go figure than even wounded, the rat couldn’t think of anything else than spat threat or blackmail. And Splinter dared to pretend he was wise and they have to listen to him? Leo has no idea of what kind of man Splinter was before his mutation, but this creature was only filled with hatred, despite the books he had about Ancient Wisdom. Leo knew for sure that to yell at the face of the person having his life in balance weren’t advised by Sun Tzu. Master Splinter made him study the book. For each quote forgotten, Leo got bamboo cane blow because he had insulted the memory of the old General. But did Splinter himself ever ponder on “ _Treat your men as you would your own beloved sons. And they will follow you into the deepest valley?”_

Leo took a step closer, looming on the wounded rat, cold and determined. Splinter never hesitated before striking. If Splinter wanted to blame someone, he should look at himself. Leo was only living by Splinter’s teachings. 

At this moment, a clicking noise was heard from the Dojo’s door. Splinter glanced aside to see who was coming in, but Leo kept his eyes on his prey. He knew it was Don and Mikey and he didn’t need to look at them to see that they were on his side. 

“My sons!” Splinter cried, stretching his arm to beckon them to come at his help. “Your brother had lost his mind! Stop him!”

Neither of them replied or moved, blocking the only exit with their both bodies. Leo grinned when he heard the lock on the door. They were small, but they were three and the hearts were beating like one. Even if Leo was positive not to let Splinter get close to the door, it soothed his soul to see his brothers overcome their fear. They were there to give him a hand. Anyway, they deserved to see what would happen in the first row, after years of abuse and beating. 

“Leonardo, stop this.”Splinter urged, his breathing more labored. “I took care of you. It’s because of me that you are alive!” Splinter said, his tone pleading for once. Their Sensei must know that now, speaking as he was Leo’s master was a poor strategy. But Splinter was a decade too late.

A whimper came from the closet; Raph was calling Leo’s name, his voice shaking. Deep inside of him, he knew Raph’s call was a plea to strike again for a final blow.

“You’re the one having made a mistake. You didn’t care for us. You cared to have weapons to use against your enemy.” Leo’s heart raced, pumping with adrenaline. Blood as red as Raph’s bandana gushed from the wound as Leo thirst for vengeance blinded him entirely. “You are only a threat to my family that must end!” he shouted. “Raphael begged you. I’ll be as cold and as heartless as you,” he hissed.

Splinter saw his death sentence in the eldest turtle’s eyes as he attempted to stand up and grab his cane, in an attempt to either get away or more probably, strike back.

In a quick motion, before the rat could stand up to throw himself at Leonardo, the leader swung his katanas across from each other, slicing the head of his father as easily as butter.

It rolled with a low, wet noise to the closet door as the body slumped, then fell on its side.

Endorphins rushed to Leo’s head and he ambled over the head and blood, to pick up the key dropped by Splinter. He unlocked the closet and delivered his brother, drunk from the exhilarating thrill of victory and the satisfaction of finally having gotten rid of the threat to his sibling's safety. 

Raph almost fell out from the closet, as he was pressed against the door when Leo opened it. He stumbled out, looking at his eldest brother earnestly. 

“Leo..” he choked out, his voice hoarse after having cried so much. His eyes were pricked with tears. Leo smiled comfortingly, relief washing over him to know his brother was safe now. No one would ever make him cry, anymore.

“It will be alright,” the leader murmured soothingly. 

Suddenly, Raph opened his eyes widely, staring at the blood splatter on Leo’s face. Out of instinct, he lowered his gaze to look for the source of blood and his eyes incredulously ran up the slumped body in a puddle of crimson. Then, he noticed the dead eyes staring back at him, a foot away from the severed neck. 

In shock, repelled by the gory scene, Raphael spun around to be sure he wasn’t dreaming and his look landed on the open closet, where a dozen eight-legged creatures were crawling. 

Raph felt his knees buckle and a buzz at his ears, barely hearing Leo calling his name in worry. The colors around him faded and he fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey just brought back some wet towels for Raph and the bloody mess Leo made.

“We need more than that to stop the bleeding,” Don pointed out while Leo gently stroke Raph’s face with the hand towel. “The body would just continue to empty itself. Bring back the blanket Splinter had in his room. It’s so thick, it would absorb it.”

Leo had a sneer. They all have very light, worn bedsheets to sleep. At each winter, one of them brushed death from pneumonia. Only Splinter had a warm duvet when he was in the first place the only one with fur and hot-blooded. But Leo had no regret to waste the single comforter they owe. It had touched Splinter and Leo didn’t want any of what had belonged to the old rat.

“Get some thrash bag for the head,” Leo said, in a low voice, his concern fully on Raphael’s now that he knew two of his siblings were safe. “And a glass of water for Raph.”

“I’m on it,” Mikey chirped. It was a relief for Leo to see that Mikey wasn’t even looking scared. It was rather the opposite. Mikey’s eyes were gleaming in a way children have at Christmas in the flyer they found in the sewers. His little brother was so excited that Leo almost regretted to have ended Splinter all by himself. 

He searched for Don’s eyes, wanting to see if there was the same approval in the usually calm hazelnut gaze. 

“We need to get rid of it quickly.” Don looked disdainfully at the corpse and the severed head. It was gross and his face twisted. As the medic of the family and a ninja, he was used to blood. But it was a new level of gore. The only thing making it bearable to look was to know Leo did it out of love for them. If Leo had managed the courage to strike, he could take care of the remains. 

He stared at the wide blood taint, the wet washcloths in his hand. He couldn’t believe it was now over. The relief overwhelmed him at the idea he wouldn’t be beaten or treated like the tech slave again anymore. His brain kicked in. It was time to be active and to support Leo. 

“You have no idea of the bacteria that could spread from remains.” A spider had crawled his way out of the closet, and Don crushed it with no mercy. He was well aware of the importance of spiders in the natural order, but Raph had been stressed out enough. No one ever would use his phobia against Raph. “How do you want to do that?” he asked the leader. “The cremation would be the quickest, hygienic way. But of course, there will have some smoke.”

Leo didn’t reply yet as Raph was conscious again, his amber eyes gazing at Leo.

“Leo...” he murmured, not glancing around because he probably remembered what was around him. 

“It’s over, Raph.” He brushed Raph’s jawbones with his thumb. “It’s only us now, and I will take care of you. In fact, we will take care of each other, like a real family.” He smiled warmly at his brother. He wanted all the fear leaving Raph’s body and never to return.“You will help me protect Don and Mikey, right?”

Raph nodded gravely and Leo cast a stirred look. His brother was fiercely protective and some times, Leo had ever wondered if Raph was actually accepting to get beaten to avoid Splinter turns his fury toward their youngest brothers.

“I’m back!” Mikey dropped the comforter before handing the glass to Leo, who just stood up to allow Raph to sit on the ground. “Now it’s time for some vermin eradication. Here.” Mikey threw to Don some latex gloves. “I stopped by your lab.”

Never Leo had seen Mikey so eager to do something and the leader thought back of when Master Splinter was calling Mikey lazy and punishing him for it. If the afterlife existed, Splinter would have to take it back. 

Don and Mikey were now rolling the body in the blanket, not at all troubled. Raph himself was now looking fine, drinking the water and Leo sighed mentally. They were supporting him, approving of his decision. 

“We’re going to get rid of it, once and for all. Do you want to come with us?” Leonardo wanted to know. Raph gone through a lot and Leo didn’t want to distress him more. 

“Sure.” Raph took a last gulp of water. His amber gaze wasn’t anymore the one of a hunted, wounded animal. To see the fire back in these molten gold irises was such a glorious sight. “How are we going to do it? Fire?” Raph seemed to look forward to it. “Let me light it up! And then, I will piss in his ashes.”

“He didn’t deserve to have his spirit to get into the ancestral realm,” the leader stated. Despite how much he hated Splinter, Leo had been too indoctrinated about Japanese beliefs to quickly forget about them. He bent over, grabbing Splinter’s head by the hair before throwing it into the trash bag. Raph pouted and a malicious grin stretched Leo’s features. He won’t deny Raph the pleasure to get back at Splinter. “I have a better idea. Follow me.”

“Lead the way, oh Fearless Leader,” Raph exclaimed with enthusiasm. Raphael was already back at what he truly was: a fierce, loyal, and brave fighter. It was his true potential that Splinter had never been able to unlock. All of them would be able to grow out of the harming claws of the rat. He would finally be the leader he was supposed to be, the leader his brothers deserved. And then, the whole meaning of freedom crashed on Leonardo. They would be free even to stop training and if they wanted to fight Shredder, it would be if they wanted to. After so many years of slavery and mistreatment, the idea was so exhilarating, Leo felt giddy.

They walked to a pit at the end of a tunnel, Donatello holding a flashlight. Once, Master Splinter dropped there a plush Mikey had found and had grown fond of. But ninjas weren’t allowed to have a plush, even when they were five years old. He had forced all of them watching the plush getting ripped apart by what lived in this pit. They dropped the body on the ground and without waiting any order was given, Raph kicked the body down the hole. It was fair he was the one having the honor to do it. Splinter had always been harsh on him the most. Leo pulled the head out of the bag and dropped it at the bottom of the pit contemptuously.

They all earnestly watched as the rodents ran to the dead rat body, eager to feast on this oversized version of themselves. 

They gazed at the scene a moment and Leo was the last one to tore his look away, even if it was lighted anymore, still seeing the scene vividly behind his eyes. He listened with satisfaction to the chomping and grinding sounds. Vengeance was tasting good. This is all that their former Sensei had taught them about. It was far he died by his teaching, Leo mused. But now, it was time to move on.

Tenderly, he put his arm over Don’s shell. Don glanced at him, surprised by the gesture. It was another thing they had always been forbidden to do: showing affection. Leo had held back doing it long enough.

“Tell me more about this new place you found,” Leo asked.

It was his duty to take care of them, in a way Splinter not even tried to do. Now that the first step had been made to deliver his family from this terrifying presence, he has to be sure they won’t even be oppressed by any bad memory to speed up their healing process.

Don smiled, leaning his head on the leader’s shoulder and he searched Leo’s hand.

“It’s very far from here and completely different,” Donnie replied.

“Perfect.” It was the answer Leo had hoped for and he squeezed Don’s hand comfortingly. From now on, their life would be different and their future would belong to them.


End file.
